The present invention relates to computer programs that simulate systems. More specifically, the present invention relates to simulation systems using a distributed computer network, wherein subsystems can be simulated independently, the subsystem simulations communicating the values of input/output variables to simulate subsystem interaction. Present methods of simulating complex systems suffer from limitations in security, interoperability, cross-platform communication, and other functional areas. Many simulation platforms fail to enable distributed simulation at all, limiting the complexity of systems that can be modeled as a function of the computing and storage capacity of a single device. Simulation of complex systems (those of a tank or aircraft, for example) in a reasonable time is extremely difficult, if not impossible, using widely available computing systems.
Furthermore, where multiple vendors are responsible for the various subsystems of a larger system, security and proprietary concerns may inhibit or prevent formation of cooperative simulation systems comprising simulation models of each subsystem provided by each vendor. In some contractual and/or regulatory scenarios, vendors may be forced against their preferences to disclose their simulation models to other vendors or authorities, so that simulations may be conducted of the whole system.
There is thus a need for further contributions and improvements to distributed simulation technology.